It's Lovely
by Frog1
Summary: Bertie, Elizabeth, Lionel, and Myrtle in the afterlife; and their reactions  along with other spirits, of the royal engagment and wedding of Bertie's and Elizabeth's great-grandson.


_I own nothing! All of these characters are dead, and those living are merely mentioned; so I own nothing! I got inspired to write this after watching the Royal Wedding as well as the King's Speech.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Announcement<em>

_Buckingham Palace…November 16, 2010…Press Room…_

* * *

><p>Queen Mary silently leaned over the Press Sectary's shoulder to read the announcement that he was preparing to place on palace's gates:<p>

The Prince of Wales is pleased to announce the betrothal of his son,

Prince William of Wales to Ms. Catherine Middleton.

She pursed her lips in faint disapproval; as usual she kept her feelings to herself, but deep within her she couldn't help wishing that her great-great grandson picked someone from one of the local nobility or even from one of the royal houses; however it was not to be, the Lord apparently had a plan concerning William and Ms. Middleton.

Sighing, she passed thru a wall toward the ballroom where nearly everyone who had lived in this particular palace gathered; ignoring the tourists whom shivered as she passed thru, she announced, "It's true."

Queen Victoria, once again young and beautiful, grimaced in displeasure and reluctantly said, "Well, at least our family will not have another situation as we did with Diana or Sarah…hopefully."

Mutters of agreement went around the room, her husband commented, "I do feel sorry, for Diana; she will not be there in the flesh to welcome her new daughter-in-law." Prince Albert looked sadly at his daughters and sons that were gathered in the room, "I understand all to well on what she will be feeling when her son marries his bride."

More mutters of agreement went around the room, finally Queen Alexandra hesitantly asked, "Who will tell her?

Everyone stared at each other uncertainly; finally a voice with a slight stutter called out, "Elizabeth and I w-will go!"

Everyone stared at them, "Are you certain Bertie? Elizabeth?" questioned King George V.

King George VI stared at his father bravely, "Yes, I-I too understand w-what she will be feeling," he then gave his wife a stern look, "And Elizabeth, I-I think it's about t-time that you and D-Diana have a long t-talk. If my b-brother and I can at least meet e-each other h-halfway…you and D-Diana can at least do b-better than us."

Queen Elizabeth stared at her husband thoughtfully, "Oh, all right! I suppose its partial my fault in pushing them together," she reluctantly admitted, "But, that doesn't mean I will totally forgive her for what she put this family thru!"

"I wouldn't expect you too," he muttered to her as he kissed her check.

As they disappeared from the room, Prince Arthur asked, "Speaking of David, where is he? I thought he would be here with us."

"He won't come without Wallis," answered Princess Mary, and her brother added, "He is also reluctant to be near Gan-Gan and Papa."

Prince Arthur shook his head in disapproval, "In other words, he is still hiding from them after that lecture they gave him."

"Quite," said his great nephew.

* * *

><p><em>Althorp Estate…<em>

* * *

><p>"I hope she's here," grumbled Queen Elizabeth.<p>

"Darling, you know she's rarely left here since her boys graduated Sandhurst," he gently chided her.

She grunted in agreement, and then pointed out toward the lake, "There she is."

He looked over at the lake, and there sitting on the ground near the water, was Diana, Princess of Wales. She was gazing sadly at the island she was buried on, and tears were slowly going down her cheeks. King George winced in despair and softly said, "It l-looks like w-we maybe too late."

Queen Elizabeth sighed sadly, "No matter what I or anyone else says about her; she was a good mother to William and Harry." She sighed again, and reluctantly told him, "I better do this alone, Bertie. Why don't you go and see what Dr. Louge is up too?"

"Knowing h-him, he is probably w-watching the rehearsals at the Globe," he told her, and then disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><em>Sydney, Australia…<em>

* * *

><p>Lionel Louge and his wife watched the sun set from atop the Sydney Opera House, he sighed in amazement, "I can't believe we are doing this, we could get killed!"<p>

Myrtle Louge smirked at him, "We are already dead, Lionel," she said with amusement.

"Ah, yes," he muttered, "You're beauty fair lady, made me forget!"

"Lionel!" she chuckled out, "Really!"

Suddenly, King George VI appeared beside them, "Finally! I had a h-hard time finding you Lionel!"

The couple sighed with despair, and Lionel asked, "What do you want Bertie? You're ruining a perfectly magnificent evening!"

"Sorry," he apologized, "I thought you w-would like to know…William has finally proposed to young Kate."

"That's wonderful, your Majesty!" exclaimed Myrtle, while her husband shouted, "It's about bloody time!"

"Yes, it is about time," agreed the King, and then he gently chided, "Myrtle, h-how many times have I told you? Call me Bertie, please! W-we're all friends, and in death w-we are all equals!"

"Yes, you're…Bertie," she agreed reluctantly.

They were silent for a moment, until Louge asked, "I realize that you're great-grandson has had a difficult life, but I do wonder where young William gained his reluctance about marriage from?"

"Elizabeth," answered Bertie, "I had to ask h-her three times before she would agree; the situation with h-his parents merely a-amplified it."

"Bertie, really!" protested a feminine voice out of the air, suddenly Queen Elizabeth was sitting beside them; "I wasn't reluctant!"

Her husband merely gave her a knowing look, finally she grudgingly admitted, "Well, perhaps slightly reluctant." Quickly she changed the subject, "Diana should be fine, and I left her with her grandmother."

The King looked at his wife, and inquired, "And?"

"We talked," she said, "I imagine we will never be close, but we did reach an understanding."

"Good," muttered her husband.

Once again silence reigned, until Dr. Louge asked, "Your Majesty, are you going to reach an understanding with the Duchess of Windsor as well?"

Queen Elizabeth gave him a cold, hard look; finally he answered his own question, "Perhaps not."

"Indeed," she muttered, and then looked toward the sunset, "This is a lovely view, and the sunset is magnificent from  
>here!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Planning<em>

_December 1, 2010..._

_Buckingham Place…The Queen's Drawing Room…_

* * *

><p>The royal ladies gathered around the room to watch the future queen choose a tiara for her wedding day, "I believe," mused Queen Victoria, "She will choose my Fringe Tiara."<p>

"I don't believe so, mama," said Princess Beatrice, "Perhaps the Russian tiara that Mary bought years ago."

"I don't think so, Beatrice," opposed Queen Mary, "I believe it will be the Girls of Great Britain and Ireland Tiara."

"I believe it will be the Strathmore Tiara," stated Queen Elizabeth.

A moment later, they stood in stunned silence, "The Scroll Tiara!" muttered Princess Louise.

"Elizabeth… wasn't that the tiara that Bertie had made for you?" questioned Queen Mary.

"Yes," she answered softly, "I loved the design when it was presented to me, but I only received it two weeks before the abdication. Ever since that time, I loathed the memories it brought up."

Silence reigned once again, finally Queen Victoria muttered sarcastically, "Well, she is already wearing a ring that is cursed; she may as well wear a cursed tiara for her wedding day."

"Perhaps she will have better luck with both pieces of jewelry," Queen Alexandria quietly suggested.

"One can only hope and pray that you are right, Alexandria," stated her mother-in-law, "Please tell me, how is my descendent the Crown Prince of Denmark and his wife are doing? I understand she will deliver twins next month, correct?"

"Yes, Mama," answered Queen Alexandra, "From her latest sonogram… I believe it's called…the doctor has told them that they are having a boy and a girl."

"Isn't that lovely!" exclaimed Queen Victoria, "Absolutely delightful!"

* * *

><p><em>Planning II<em>

_February 1, 2011…_

_The Royal School of Needlework, Hampton Court…_

* * *

><p>Queen Mary, Queen Elizabeth, and Myrtle Louge watched silently as the last piece of lace appliqué was finished, finally Mrs. Louge broke the silence, "This will be a beautiful dress, your Majesties, it reminds me of Princess Grace's wedding gown."<p>

"Mmm," muttered Queen Elizabeth in agreement, "I believe that is whom she had in mind; in order to differentia herself from Diana's wedding day."

The women slowly drifted away from the scene, and were slowly making their way thru Hampton Court when Queen Mary suddenly commanded, "Stop."

Queen Elizabeth and Mrs. Louge stared at the elder queen in concern, "Is everything all right, ma'am?" Mrs. Louge quietly asked.

"We are in the," she began to explain, "Quickly, step back!"

Just as soon as they followed her order, a woman with long blond hair and wearing Tudor clothing rushed past them toward the Chapel Royal, she screamed as she faded from sight, "Your Majesty! I beg of you, your Majesty!"

"As I was going to say," breathed out Queen Mary, "We are in what is called the Haunted Corridor; and that was…"

"Catherine Howard," interrupted Mrs. Louge, and then said meekly, "Your Majesty."

"Indeed," said Queen Mary, "She is trapped here and at the Tower."

"Well," gasped out Queen Elizabeth, "It was lovely to meet her, but I rather not see her again anytime soon."

* * *

><p><em>Wedding Anniversary<em>

_April 26, 2011…_

_Westminster Abbey…_

* * *

><p>King George VI and Queen Elizabeth slowly walked around the volunteers that were preparing the Abbey for a royal wedding, the King remarked, "Trees, w-why in heaven's name are they bringing t-trees into the abbey?"<p>

"I believe to make it seem more like a wedding at a small country church, darling," answered the Queen, "After the wedding they will be planted at Highgrove," she frowned in thought, "Or was it Windsor?"

Her husband grunted in disbelief, "It seems incredible foolish to me! At our w-wedding…" He stopped as something occurred to him, "My God, I just realized!"

"Yes, dear?" she asked in concern.

"Darling, do you realize what today is?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed in concentration, and then a slow smile spread across her lips, "Our wedding anniversary, eighty-eight years ago today…how could I have forgotten?"

"How could we have forgotten," corrected her husband.

"Thou have been concentrating on the living," explained a male voice.

They turned around, and immediately bowed and said as one, "Your Majesty.'

King Edward the Confessor waved them up, "Rise, thou has no need to bow to me…we are all equal in the Lord's eyes. As I was saying, thou have been concentrating on the living; for they are more interesting than the dead. Soon, ye shall forgot the minor things in thy lives, then thy major things, and then thy shall be like I. Watching the living, advising them when it is needed, and waiting for the day when the Lord shall come again."

They nodded their heads in understanding, finally King George VI said, "T-thank you for telling us."

"Ye are welcome," King Edward told them, "Now, could one of ye explain why these lovely trees are in the abbey?"

* * *

><p><em>Wedding Day<em>

_April 29, 2011_

_Westminster Abbey…_

* * *

><p>The gathering of spirits…old and new; rich and poor in their lives watched eagerly as the bride and groom went down the aisle. The mother of the groom wept tears of joy and sadness, muttered, "William, my little man…he looked so handsome!"<p>

"There, there," whispered her parents as her father pulled her into a comforting embrace; "Come," he whispered, "We don't want to miss the party."

As the gathering of spirits went their separate ways; only four spirits were left, and slowly they drifted around the nave. "Thank you for allowing us to be with you on this grand occasion," said Dr. Louge.

"Yes, thank you," repeated his wife.

"N-no thanks are n-necessary," King George VI told them, "You are dear friends, and p-part of our family…n-no matter what P-papa and the rest of them think!"

They were silent for a moment, until Queen Elizabeth exclaimed, "Dear Lord, what is he doing?"

"I believe doing somersaults down the aisle, ma'am," replied Dr. Louge as he watched the priest making a spectacle of himself.

"Doesn't he realize that the c-cameras are still on?" King George VI asked in disbelief.

"I don't think so, sir," he once again replied, "And if he does, I don't believe he cares."

"Well," resignedly said Queen Elizabeth, "It was a lovely wedding."


End file.
